Espontáneo
by andreina.salomon
Summary: Recibir un premio y terminar con ella, así.
1. Premios

Disclaimer los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Se desarrolla en un universo alternativo.

Pov Shikamaru

El reloj marcaba las 3 a.m. Alterné la mirada entre ella y el techo de su habitación, una última vez.

Le mantuve la mirada.

Ella, mantenía su mirada expectante a pesar de que su cuerpo en ovillo cubriéndose con la sábana, inspiraba picardía con un poco de inocencia.

No decía palabra alguna, sus ojos parpadeaban de vez en cuando y su respiración era serena.

-Yo...- murmuró

Solo sonreí, la besé tiernamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*Mas temprano ese dia

-Oe Shikamaru!- llamó Choji

-Ah? - pregunté al ser sacado de mis pensamientos

-Vas esta noche a la fiesta de la compañía?-preguntó muy emocionado

-No... No sé- dije rascando mi nuca

-Shikamaru! Debes ir hombre!, Hoy te darán el reconocimiento- dijo entre sorprendido y serio

-Sé que es importante... Pero no tengo ganas, además hay que ir acompañado- dije restándole importancia

-Debes ir. El premio lo entregará Ino. Sabes que para ella es importante, por favor!- dijo rogando- además si quieres ve solo y te largas en lo Ino te dé el premio- sugirió

-Bien... Iré- resolví encogiéndome de hombros.

-Nos vemos entonces, Ino estará feliz!- agregó, marchandose del lugar.

Volví a casa. Tomé una ducha, busque un traje para la fiesta, fumé un par de cigarrillos, y terminé de arreglarme.

Al llegar al lugar de la fiesta, fui recibido con halagos y felicitaciones de mis compañeros de trabajo. Unos los conocía y otros no tanto. Acepte y saludé a muchos. Hasta que la ví.

Rubia, con un vestido elegante, violeta oscuro, zapatillas altas, ojos almendrados, color verde-azul, tez blanca y cabello suelto.

Me detuve en seco. La observé, detallando sus movimientos, la forma en la que hablaba, sus manos y cómo mantenía a sus oyentes atentos a sus palabras. De nuevo fui sacado de mis propios pensamientos, pero está vez fue por Ino.

-Shikamaru!- había llamado en voz alta

-Hey!- logré responder.

-Gracias a Kami!, Al fin vienes!- dijo casi en un reproche.

-Gracias por esto Ino...- logré decirle

-Te lo has ganado, tú y todas las personas que serán premiadas- dijo con orgullo.

-Bien... - sonreí, escuchando un poco de lo que decía con respecto a la organización y decoracion del evento.

El evento se iba desarrollando sin mayores contratiempos, entre hablar con alguno que otro de temas de la empresa, me fijé que Ino había subido a la tarima principal anunciando que empezaría la entrega de premios, por mejor desempeño, por altas ventas, elegido por sus compañeros...

-El siguiente premio, a mejor campaña publicitaria es para... La señorita Sabaku No, Temari.- dijo Ino emocionada.

La rubia, se levantó de su asiento, y con paso decidido fue por su premio. Los presentes aplaudieron de pie.

-Felicidades a la señorita, Sabaku No. Ahora, el último premio, quizás uno de los más importantes de la noche. El premio a nuestro estratega estrella, y en lo personal a mi mejor amigo y hermano: Nara, Shikamaru. - dijo Ino, con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Sonreí al verla tan emocionada. Subí a la tarima, le di un beso en la mejilla y recibí mi premio.

Baje de la tarima, caminé hasta donde se encontraba Choji con su novia. Recibí sus felicitaciones, hablamos un par de minutos y me dirigí a la barra de licores, la rubia estaba allí.

-Felicidades- susurré

-Gracias, felicidades por la mejor estrategia- respondió sonriendo

\- Estás acompañada?- pregunté

-No, hoy no- respondió serena. Sonreí, tomamos un par de tragos nuevos y entablamos una conversación amena.

El tiempo transcurrió y los tragos hicieron su efecto, ambos nos relajamos. Sin darnos cuenta el tiempo había pasado y era momento de retirarse a casa. "Todo fue tan fluido, tan espontáneo, tan natural, que a ninguno de los dos nos pareció nada raro que de pronto mi mano estuviera en su mano que nos miráramos a los ojos como dos adolescentes o dos tontos."(1)

-Creo que ya es la hora de irnos- dije con decepción

-Si, ya casi todos se han ido- aceptó con resignación.

-Pue... Puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres- sugerí

-Yo... Sí, en un principio pensé que me iría en un servicio de taxi-comentó

-Bien, ya está dicho. Vamos- dije tomándola de la mano. Fuimos al estacionamiento del edificio y emprendimos la marcha. Me dijo la dirección y a los minutos estábamos en el frente de su casa.

-Bien, ya llegamos- mencioné al estacionar el auto al frente de la casa.

-Quieres ?-murmuró ella, negando con la cabeza

-Querer?- pregunté, no muy seguro de lo que insinuaba

-Pasar- completó la oración. Sonreí. Estacione en un mejor lugar el auto, y caminamos a la casa.

Temari, abrió la puerta y me indicó que pasara. Así lo hice y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se recostó sobre ella y mordió su labio por el nerviosismo; mientras la observaba de abajo hacia arriba, me acerqué con cautela.

-Si... Si no quieres me voy- murmuré en su oído. A lo que ella respondió, colocando sus manos en mi cuello, mi cuerpo se tensó, ella hizo que me girará para quedar ambos de frente, me miró a los ojos un par de segundos, y me besó.

Debo admitir que me impresionó. Su forma de besar explotaba en la sensualidad de los movimientos de su lengua, insitandome a seguir, me había atrapado, seguía su ritmo. Me declaro de hoy en adelante su adulador personal. Y apesar de no querer detenerme, mis pulmones, exigieron su parte de oxígeno.

Ambos sonreímos al separarnos, respire profundo, y esta vez fui yo quien la besó, con un poco más de brusquedad, al parecer le encantó la iniciativa ya que mordió mi labio, desencadenando el movimiento de mis manos sobre el vestido. Mis manos trazaron su silueta. Buscando quitar aquella prenda que me limitaba a sentir su piel. Ella, sonriendo sin separase de mis labios, abrió mi saco y continuó con mi camisa. Sus manos acariciaron mi pecho, eran suaves y a la vez transmitían determinación. Luego de un par de intentos al fin encontre el cierre del vestido. Lo bajé lentamente, solté el botón que lo sostenía a su cuello. El vestido cedió, bajando por su cuerpo.

Su piel se había erizado al sentir la corriente de aire frío, sus senos desnudos y su diminuta ropa interior, es una imagen que quedará grabada en mi memoria. Ella volvió a sonreir. Quitándome el saco y la camisa. Acaricie su suave piel.

-Va... Vamos a mi... Habitación-murmuró. Cumplí su deseo, la cargué en mi cintura, me indico entre risas la dirección. Por el pasillo primera puerta a la derecha. Entramos.

La coloque sobre la cama, mientras le quitaba las zapatillas, me observaba, mordió su labio de nuevo, tomo mi rostro con sus manos y volvió a besarme. Baje por su cuello, clavícula, el valle entre sus senos, ambos jadeamos. Sus manos jugaban con mi cabello. Lo estaba disfrutando. Retiré la diminuta ropa interior, acaricié sus torneadas piernas. Besé su vientre y seguí bajando a su centro.

Al tocar con mi lengua, gimió. Continúe en mi tarea, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, sus manos apretaban mi cabello, introduje un primer dedo, gimió más alto, espere un par de minutos para el segundo. Su cuerpo volvió a arquearse, combiné el movimiento de mi boca con los dedos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de recibir mi recompensa. Sonreí con autosuficiencia.

Me aleje un poco, quite mis zapatos y cinturón, deje caer mi pantalón, quedando en ropa interior. Ella, me observaba. Fijo un momento su vista en mi bulto. Se saboreó. Hizo señas para que me acercara, bajo lentamente la prenda de vestir. Dejando al descubierto mi erección. Me miró un segundo, antes de engullirlo.

Ella inició su tarea, subía y bajaba; el calor de su boca, logro tensar cada músculo, y mi lucha de resistencia para no acabar en su boca. Minutos después la detuve. La besé en el cuello, haciendo que se acostara en la cama, seguí el camino a sus senos, que besé, y mordí suavemente. Mientras mis manos, acariciaban a abría sus piernas.

Mantuve la mirada al entrar en ella.

Ambos gemimos. Al sentirnos acoplados. Y empezamos con él va y ven, suave al principio, aumentando en frenético.

Minutos después, la giré, manteniendo el ritmo desde atrás. Su cuerpo apretaba deliciosamente mi erección.

Me detuve.

Mordí su cuello.

-Por... -sé quejó, volví a arremeter en un movimiento seco y más profundo. -Ahhh- gritó.

-Quiero ver- pedí. Ella, asintió. Se giró de nuevo quedando frente a frente. Volví a ingresar en ella. -Mirame- dije, tras iniciar de nuevo. Ella hacía un esfuerzo en mantener la mirada en la mía.

Seguí en mi faena. Ella intentaba callar, pero ambos sabíamos que lo estaba disfrutando.

Minutos después, su cuerpo colapso. Cerró los ojos un instante, mordió su labio mientras los espasmos recorrían su cuerpo y su respiración trataba de volver a ser relajada. Unas estocadas más y me dejé llevar.

Ella me abrazó. Mientras disfrutaba mi propio éxtasis.

Al poco tiempo, me separé de ella. Hizo su cuerpo en un ovillo cubriéndose con la sábana. Me recosté a su lado, cubriendome un poco.

\--Ahora--

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Yo alternaba la mirada entre el techo y ella. Quién iba a pensar, o siquiera imaginar que pasaría esto? Al principio asumí que sería un fastidio, pero al final resulta que me equivoqué y de qué manera!.

-yo...- murmuró

Solo sonreí, la besé tiernamente. Ella se sonrojó.

-Yo... - sonrió.

-Puedo fumar?- pregunté para romper el hielo.

-Si... - respondió. Me levanté, tomé mi ropa interior, me la puse. Caminé hasta la sala y de mi saco saque un cigarrillo y el encendedor. Volví a la habitación, ella, se había puesto un suéter y la parte inferior de su ropa interior. Me quedé en medio de la habitación.

Encendí el cigarrillo, di una calada. Ella se acercó nuevamente, e hizo lo mismo.

-Eres una persona muy interesante- comenté- no me había podido imaginar que fumaras.

-Hoy es una ocasión especial- dijo restándole importancia

-Casada?- pregunté.

-Comprometida- dijo serena- y si, está de viaje hace un par de semanas.

-Debo irme entonces- aseguré

-Por favor, quédate- pidió- solo... Solo duerme conmigo- susurró. La besé, lentamente. Apagué el cigarrillo, me recosté en la cama con ella y dormimos.

No es la típica mujer. Su olor, su forma de besar, su piel, ha Sido un vendaval, que estaría dispuesto a volver a vivir.

Notas:

(1) esta frase es del escritor uruguayo Mario Benedetti

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas recibidos, disculpen los posibles errores ortográficos; no sé si hacer una segunda parte, así que... Lo pensaré.

Un saludo especial a Bebita preciosa, que ha comentado en mis historias y gracias por ello, me sorprendió saber qué tan lejos pueden llegar mis historias.

Nos leemos y escribimos pronto.


	2. Después

Disclaimer los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Se desarrolla en un universo alternativo.

Pov Shikamaru

Desperté.

No fue un sueño.

Ella aún estaba a mi lado.

Suspiro.

Me desperezo.

Ella se mueve un poco, y se despierta lentamente.

-Buenos días- comento

-Buenos dias- respondió, serena.

-Ya es hora de irme. -acoté, ella asintió. Me levanté, tomé mi ropa, me arreglé. Ella, se había quedado observando desde la cama. Rasqué mi nuca en señal de nerviosismo. No sabía que decirle. Al parecer notó mi incomodidad.

-No te preocupes, esto queda entre nosotros...- dijo serena, asentí, me acerqué por última vez, le di un beso casto en los labios. Sonreí, y salí de esa habitacion. Me fui a casa.

Me fui con la convicción de que aquello podría o no repetirse. Conduje mi auto hasta llegar a casa, tomé una ducha.

Pov Temari.

Él se ha ido.

Estiro un poco mis brazos. Suspiro de nuevo.

Ha Sido una maravillosa noche, nunca pensé que él fuera a comportarse así.

Me levanto al fin, me desvisto y entro en la ducha. Regulo la temperatura, un poco más caliente de lo habitual.

Me dejo llevar por el agua cayendo en mi piel. Pongo la mente en blanco y me guardo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Si me preguntas el porqué, no lo sé, creo que fue el conjunto de muchas cosas. Si, estoy comprometida, pero últimamente, ya no sé con quien.

Pov Shikamaru

Llegó a casa, tomo una ducha con agua fría. Calmo mis pensamientos bajo el agua. Nunca había pensado conocer a una mujer así, que no fuera solo un cuerpo bonito y una sonrisa encantadora, no, ella es diferente, la inteligencia y perspicacia fluye en su hablar sin intención de menospreciar a su interlocutor, presta atención en los mínimos detalles, capturando aquello que para otros es imperceptible.

Suspiro de nuevo.

En definitiva, es otro tipo de mujer.

Termino la ducha. Hoy es domingo, aún es temprano. Decido dormir un poco más.

Me levanto horas más tarde, reviso el celular, mi madre me ha llamado un par de veces. Le devuelvo la llamada.

-Hola- dijo

-Shikamaru! Otra vez no me contestas!- respondió claramente enojada mi madre

-Ma... Estaba durmiendo- dije sin mucha emoción

-Otra vez Shikamaru! No sé que hice para tener un hijo así, eres igual a tu padre, cuando venga le diré- comentó aún molesta.

-Ma... Yo también te amo- dije tranquilo

-Lo sé, pero alguien debe decirte las cosas, ya no eres un niño Shikamaru- respondió más calmada

-Ma... Todo está bien. Qué necesitas?-pregunté

-Hoy cociné tu plato favorito, quería que comieras con nosotros-dijo muy bajo.

-Dame unos minutos y llegó. No me perdería una invitación así- resolví sonriendo al celular

-Bien, te espero Shikamaru- respondió mi madre cortando la llamada.

Mi madre, una mujer de carácter fuerte que supo lidiar con mi padre a pesar de su dejadez en hacer las cosas, había sido cautivada por su inteligencia y mi padre había encontrado en ella una mujer que era su complemento, reflejaba el carácter y decisión que necesitaba, así ambos, polos opuestos, encontraron la mejor manera de trabajar en equipo para lograr metas, tiempo después fruto de ese amor, nací yo.

Recuerdo solo una vez, preguntar a papá cómo soportaba a mamá, su respuesta fue sencilla: Shikamaru, ella a pesar de su carácter aún me sonríe, y solo lo hace conmigo. Y si, lo noté años más tarde cuando empecé a detallar sus acciones, a pesar de que mi padre gustaba del trago nunca faltaba su comida servida en la mesa. También me di cuenta de que papá, ayudaba algunas veces y daba pequeños obsequios.

Cuando llegue a casa de mis padres ambos me recibieron con una sonrisa, me felicitaron por mi reconocimiento y disfrutamos de la comida. Me retiré de nuevo a casa un par de horas después de jugar shoji con papá y que me diera una paliza por quinta vez. Eso es lo que pasa cuando tú contrincante es mucho más inteligente que tú mismo.

En fin. Ya en casa, solo me pregunto, qué estará haciendo ella? O más importante aún, me puedo hacer esta pregunta?. No lo sé.

...Un par de meses después...

Fuí convocado a una reunión de la empresa, al entrar a la sala de juntas se encontraba mi jefe directo el sr Takami, Temari y su asistente. Inmediatamente me intrigó la situación. Ella, había mantenido su mirada en la mía el tiempo suficiente para dedicarme una leve sonrisa.

-Buenos tardes Shikamaru- dijo sereno el sr Takami.

-Buenos tardes a todos- saludé

-Shikamaru, te hemos llamado a esta reunión para que nos ayudes a resolver un problema. Bueno, en realidad a conseguir un contrato-dijo al ver mi cara de intriga

-Conseguir un contrato?- pregunté nuevamente

-Si, resulta que has Sido seleccionado como acompañante de la srta Sabaku No.- dijo resuelto

-Acompañante de la srta?-pregunté

-Sr Nara, este viaje es de negocios, iremos por un contrato multinacional, y por ende necesitamos de su revisión y opinión antes de ser firmado. La reunión se llevará a cabo a fueras de la ciudad, por 3 días en un complejo turístico- dijo serena explicando la situación

-Shikamaru, confío en ti para esta tarea, y no te preocupes ambos tendrán su privacidad, solo ocúpate de revisar y mantenerme al tanto.- dijo nuevamente el sr Takami.

-Si sr Takami, iré con gusto.- respondí con seriedad que merecía la ocasión.

-Bien, entonces salen mañana. Debes estar en la estación de tren mañana a las 9. Y de allí partirán. -dijo el Sr Takami indicando lo que íbamos a hacer. Temari y yo asentimos.

Al día siguiente.

Me encontraba bostezando, cuando ella arribó a mi lado. Sólo con una maleta y su maletín de mano.

-Poco o mucho equipaje?- pregunté

-Lo necesario- dijo honesta- lamento que hayas tenido que postergar tus compromisos-

-Eso es lo de menos, un par de días de vacaciones no me harán mal... Ya lo necesitaba- dije sereno

-Bien, vamos.- dijo a escuchar el llamado a abordar.

Yo llevaba una maleta con lo indispensable, durante esta época del año hacía mucho calor durante el día y había variación de temperatura durante la noche.

Durante el camino ella se había dedicado a leer su libro de economía, mientras yo jugaba con mi celular. Una hora después de quedarme sin batería, y ella por el cansancio propio de la lectura, no nos quedó de otra que mirarnos, alternando la mirada entre el paisaje cambiante afuera y nosotros mismos. Me adelante en romper el silencio.

-Te sientes bien?- ella solo asintió

-un poco cansada, solo eso- dijo serena

-Con cual empresa es la firma del contrato?- pregunté

\- Corporación AO- respondió

-Esa empresa es importante...- razoné en voz alta

\- El contrato durará por 3 años a partir de la firma, es muy importante tanto para la compañía como para mí carrera- analizó

-Bien, lo leeré y daré mi opinión.- aseguré

-Sé que lo harás, a fin de cuentas estoy con el estratega estrella de la compañía-dijo a manera de broma, sonreí; sin saber porque estaba feliz de que me sonriera tan sinceramente.

Otra hora después y llegamos a nuestro destino. Bajamos las maletas y nos encaminamos al complejo turístico.

El complejo turístico, era un pequeño paraíso, con aguas termales, lugares para hacer ejercicio, meditar, estar en contacto con la naturaleza.

Al acercarnos a la recepción, Temari se adelantó en las presentaciones; solicitando las llaves de las habitaciones, quedando uno al frente del otro.

Si pudiera romper la barrera que ha construido, y saber que piensa.

Nos separamos para dejar las maletas en la habitación, descansar un par de horas antes del almuerzo. Me duche y dormí un rato. Cargué la batería del celular.

Me levanté al sonar la alarma. Me cambié y salí a buscarla. Toqué su puerta un par de veces.

-Tem?- pregunté

-Un momento, ya salgo - respondió. Me recosté en la pared a esperarla. Al salir, había cambiado de ropa para el almuerzo, un atuendo casual, sencillo y elegante. Caminamos al restaurante del edificio, en completo silencio. Silencio que ya estaba acabando con mi poca paciencia. Gruñi exasperante, captando su atención.

\- Pasa algo?- inquirió

\- No, no es nada- respondí a pesar de que quería preguntarle otras cosas

\- Seguro?- pregunto de nuevo. Suspiré

\- Sí, ya habrá tiempo para hablar- respondí restándole importancia. Ella se mordió el labio. Me llamó la atención su gesto, estaba nerviosa?

\- Pasa algo? - me adelanté en preguntar

-No. Nada- respondió, y medio sonrió.

Sonreí tontamente.

Continuará.

Notas: hola este capítulo va dedicado a: BebitaPreciosa, Kari espero que te guste. Comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos. Nos escribimos y leemos pronto :D


	3. Contrato

Disclaimer los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Se desarrolla en un universo alternativo.

Pov Shikamaru

Caminamos sin decir palabra alguna.

Me intriga, el simple hecho de que a pesar de que quiere mantener las distancias, su sonrisa cómplice la delata.

Al fin llegamos al restaurant.

Nos sentamos en una mesa reservada. Pedimos y esperamos la comida.

\- Si todo sale bien, nos iremos pronto- comentó restándole importancia

\- Solo si luego de mi análisis el contrato es tan beneficioso - dije con recelo. Nos sirvieron la comida. La señorita encargada de asignar las mesas, se acercó a ambos desde el extremo opuesto del restaurante.

\- Señorita Sabaku, Señor Nara, el señor Ao, ha enviado un comunicado, tardará un poco más en llegar, de igual forma, todos los gastos serán cubiertos, hasta un par de días luego de la reunión. Lamentamos, está reprogramación de reunión y que tengan que esperar un poco más de tiempo.- dijo serena la señorita. Temari, solo suspiró,

-No se preocupe, entendemos estos cambios de agenda. Lo importante es poder concretar el contrato. - comenté sereno. La señorita asintió y se retiró.

-Bien, al parecer si podemos relajarnos un poco más- dije resaltando lo obvio. Ella, reaccionó con una simple mueca.

-No queda de otra- comentó resignada. Comimos. Me entretuve detallando sus movimientos. Disfruté la comida. Nos levantamos al terminar, solo con mirarnos entendimos que íbamos a las habitaciones.

Solo que esta vez no la seguí como perro faldero. Me dediqué a conocer el complejo. Miré los distintos paisajes que ofrecía. Volví una hora después a la habitación, busqué mi ropa de baño y fue a una piscina privada. Hice un poco de ejercicio, nadando. Me relajé, observé a varias damas que se encontraban allí, y aún sumido en mi pensamiento, alguna coqueteó conmigo. Al caer la tarde volví a mi habitación, me duche y caí dormido agotado.

Descansé o eso creía, hasta que me desperté por un mal sueño. Vi la hora: 1:03 AM. Me estiré un poco y me vestí de nuevo, pensé en ir por un trago al bar. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, y la ví.

Ella se encontraba con alguien, aquel hombre le susurraba al oído algo. Ella al verme se paralizó, abrió un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Rasqué mi nuca. Ella le dijo algo en el oído. -Estas segura?- murmuró suficientemente alto el hombre, ella solo asintió. Él se retiró de allí.

-No era necesario- dije con cierto grado de celos. Ella solo sonrió. Caminó un par de pasos en mi dirección.

-Ven- dijo serena. Dudé. Juro que dudé. Hasta que vino a mi, y juntó sus labios a los míos, mientras me embriagaba entre su sabor dulce y amargo del licor.

Maldición.

Me dejé llevar.

Entré en su habitación, mientras su boca expiraba el poco aire de mis pulmones. Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura. Se separó de mí, tomó mis manos y las puso en sus muslos mientras ascendían junto con su vestido. Me detuve de nuevo en su cintura.

-No... No te detengas- murmuró en mi oído. Apreté sus caderas. Gimió. Me detuve. La abracé.

-Por qué?- al fin pregunté.

-Maldicion Shikamaru!-dijo tratando de safarse, la mantuve así.

-Dime- dije serio.

-Sueltame- exigió, aunque ahora no trataba de safarse, y su voz se había roto.

Silencio.

Ensordecedor silencio por los segundos más largos de mi vida.

-Mi prometido me engaña.- dijo suavemente mientras una lágrima corría su maquillaje. La abracé. Y mi mano derecha ascendió nuevamente por su muslo izquierdo, llevando consigo parte del vestido. Ella, volvió a suspirar...

Nota: hola! Espero que estén bien y bueno, por aquí les dejo este capítulo. Espero que les guste a pesar que no he podido publicar tan seguido cómo quisiera. Queda en suspenso. Jajaja. Gracias a Roronoa Saki y TeaganShamir por seguir y comentar.

Kari, espero que te guste.

Bye.


	4. Misticismo

Disclaimer los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Se desarrolla en un universo alternativo.

Pov Temari.

Su mano iba ascendiendo por mi muslo izquierdo.

No pude evitar: suspirar.

Maldición!

Solo pido que no te detengas. No vuelvas a detenerte.

Ahora, me besas, como si la vida se te fuera en ello. Lo disfruto. Aún luego de haber llorado como niña al decir la verdad, de mi venganza personal. Lamento usarte como instrumento.

Me trepó en tu cintura. Logro sentirte, lo exitado que estás. Muerdo tu lóbulo de la oreja. Sonríes con picardía. Tus manos recorren mi cuerpo, al fin encuentras el broche para quitarlo. Dejas mis senos al descubierto, los observas, lames, muerdes suavemente, no dejas espacio entre una sensación y otra.

Giramos, mi espalda toca la fría puerta, al mismo tiempo entras en mí, me dejas sin aire. Jadeo. El frío de la puerta, lo caliente de tu sexo y tu boca sobre la mía, me deja en un estado de misticismo.

Escuché en mi oído tu gruñido.

Empiezas a moverte. Movimientos profundos, que me elevan.

Me concentré en sentir el cosquilleo de las paredes de mi centro, con el frote de tus movimientos. Comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música de mis deseos, Mi centro presiona tu falo, contrayéndolo con la fuerza pélvica del orgasmo.

Nos agitamos más y más, al colapsar al mismo tiempo con fluidos tibios.

No nos separamos de inmediato.

Me dediqué a acariciar su cabello, mientras tratabas de recuperarte aún con la respiración entrecortada en mi cuello.

Con paciencia, sales de mi interior. Logras que mi pies a penas rocen el piso. Cargas con mi peso. Te miro a los ojos, suplico: no te vayas duerme conmigo, a pesar de que por mi boca no pronuncio palabra alguna. Giras, y te recuestas en la cama, conmigo aún sobre ti.

Quitas el vestido. Acaricias mi cuerpo, admirando. Me recuesto en tu pecho, Tomás el cobertor y me cubres del frío de la habitación. No dices nada, y solo cierras los ojos. No dejas de tocarme.

Me duermo en tu pecho, con el sonido pausado de tu respiración, por hoy, con eso me basta.

Pov Shikamaru

Cierro los ojos. Ella, está sobre mí. Me dedico a acariciarle, hasta que me veo vencido por el sueño.

Ha amanecido. Me desperezo un poco. Tanteo sobre la cama, ella no está. Aún estoy medio vestido. Fue un sueño? Me levanto. Giro mi vista por la habitación, y está allí. Junto a la ventana, bebiendo agua y observando el paisaje; esta desnuda. La luz del sol hacía brillar su piel. Me quedé detallandola un poco más.

\- Yo... -dijo en voz baja. Me levanté y me acerqué un poco a ella. -Lo siento- murmuró. Asentí. Suena su celular. Lo revisa, y es una llamada entrante de su prometido. Ignora la llamada.

-Lamento esto de verdad- volvió a decir.

-Temari... Yo... No soy quien para juzgar-dije en tono bajo.

-No es necesario que lo digas, piensas que soy de lo peor- dijo hiriendose a sí misma.

-No. No es eso. - aseguré.

-Entonces dime qué piensas?- preguntó seria

-Es una mala situación- razoné - solo quiero saber...- murmuré

-Qué quieres saber?- volvió a preguntar

\- te ibas a ir a la cama con el tipo de antes?- dije al fin.

-No, Shikamaru. Sólo deje que me invitará unas copas y me acompañara- respondió sincera. -nada iba a pasar, porque no quería que pasara.

Me quedé en silencio. Ella había respondido con seriedad. Podía creerle? Maldición! No sé si creerle. Mientras me debato en esta absurda idea, suena su celular, lo toma, mira la pantalla una vez más, y contesta:

-Diga- responde, escucha lo que le dice, su expresión es inmutable, no pasan más de un par de minutos. -Debo irme, estoy bien. Hablamos luego- dice colgando la llamada.

-Debo irme- comenté, ella negó. Se acercó a mí y me besó.

\- porqué vuelves a meterte en mi pensamiento?- murmuró mientras su mano en mi cuello le daba intensidad a aquel beso, mis manos se aferraron de nuevo a su cintura.

No puedo decir en qué momento, o cómo terminé así, con ella cabalgando sobre mí y yo ayudándola a conseguir su liberación.

Ella sonreía, mordía su labio mientras seguía en movimiento. Su sexo presionó el mío con fuerza, dándonos a ambos lo que buscamos.

NOTA: Hola! Gracias por leer, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos, espero que les guste, y disculpen lo corto. Jajaja nos leemos y escribimos pronto.


End file.
